Time fo a Vacation
by newgirl07
Summary: Selne has a vivid dream about she and michael that turn intoa reality. smut Pairings: michaelselene first fic


Time for a Vacation

Chapter 1

Selene watched Michael as he dressed in his regular uniform. A t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She sat on the bed, the curtain closed behind her in their short-time sanctuary. It was a little after eight o'clock p.m. The sky only being illuminated by the moon and small specks of lit up gas.

The couple had been together for about six months since the war ended. They were even talking about marriage and even kids. Of course that subject of talk usually ended with Selene talking about something else.

She didn't really want to endanger his or her species by starting a new breed. A new breed of hybrids. The world would surely go back into chaos if it were to happen. Michael thought differently, though. Of course he did, he probably wished that they would conceive a boy who would possibly be as dominant as he'd learned how to be with Selene. Either that or to get his lover out of that black death dealer suit.

"Now that the war is over, I presume that you will take on a…different kind of wear," he started when he turned to look at her sitting on the bed.

"Not a chance," she smiled. Michael sighed. How many times had he tried to persuade her to do things that were…pleasing to his sight? Not like the tight black leather that she usually wore didn't arouse him, hell, every time she wore it all he could think about was mating, which usually happened. And here she was with it on right now.

"Well, I tried," he said, shrugging. Selene tried to hold back a laugh, but failed. She was so damn beautiful. He had to stop moving completely when he saw that smile for fear of coming in his jeans. He looked down at his jeans and noticed that he wasn't hard and thanked the spirits.

"So, what time will you be back?" Selene asked.

"I can't make any promises," is all Michael answered.

"I'm not asking you to," Selene said dryly.

"Then you mustn't worry," he said while putting on one of his leather boots. "I'll try to be back in around twelve, if I'm not back just don't wait up," Selene nodded. She trusted Michael fully. He had come this far with her and she didn't think that he planned on stopping.

When his shoes were on, he walked by Selene on the bed and gave her a quick kiss. "Can't I have a quickie before you go?" she smiled. He chuckled.

"You could, but I'm not. See ya," he said before leaving her.

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms

Selene was on edge. Her moans and whimpers echoed through the whole room. She had the most realistic dream. A dream that included Michael fucking the living daylights out of her (a/n: harsh language, sorrryyy.)

Selene continued to push two fingers within her hot core. "Michael (push), YES!" she screamed.

Michael was about to enter the house when he heard moans. Even through the steel door, he could smell his mate's scent and hear her. He was quickly turned on, feeling himself harden.

He opened the door, thankful that she was in the upstairs room and lost in herself…literally.

He changed into his hybrid form, his eyes growing to two deep pools of black and his nails growing longer and black. After his formation was complete, he quickly sped up the stairs, is immortal speed carrying him there within seconds and silently.

The room door was open and his keen sight could see Selene fingers thrusting in and out of her all the while screaming his name. His white shirt was ripped along with his favorite pants. He was definitely going to make her pay for that. (a/n: ooohhhh, she's in trouble)

Selene shuddered under her covers as she rode the waves of her climax, blissful pleasure taking over her.

When she opened her eyes, her lover was in front of her, the whole hybrid form. He straddled her from above the covers. She could feel his hardness through the velvet sheets. He was so gong to do her.

He pressed his lips against her own in a hard kiss, after his face became normal, well almost normal. Green and blue mixed with his tanned skin normal. He bit her neck, and she arched to him, making the soft sheets slide over his manhood, hardening him more.

He removed the covers from her naked body and was his eyes saw and his nose smelled making him groan in pleasure.

He started to move lower on her body, licking, nipping, and occasionally biting her neck and collar bone making her whimper in pleasure. His mouth found her round, full breasts and with male instinct taking over, he began with her right breast, giving her the nip, lick, and bite treatment.

"Yes," she moaned. Afterwards he did the same to her left. She arched her chest to him. As he moved lower, his kissed the undersides of her breasts and then began to move to her stomach. Her scent was much stronger now. He couldn't take it. He used his long nail to scrape her nub of pleasure. "Fuck!" she yelled out, bucking wildly against him.

"As you wish," he said. His voice was low and filled with love and lust. He opened her legs and plunged deep within her.

"Michael!" was all she could yell. Her head lifted and slammed back down into the pillows as Michael started off at a fast pace, growling.

"You're (thrust)...so (thrust)… (thrust)(thrust)(thrust)…tight," he groaned.

"Fuck me Michael," she cried out. Her moans became small screams. Michael thrust in deeper and harder. She was so close and she knew it.

"I'm gonna…" he began to grab her sides, his thrusts becoming frantic.

"Michael!" was her final shout before her walls tightened around him beyond belief. His eyes locked with her eyelids until she opened them. Deep blue orbs showed brightly and he came instantly. He doubled over lop-sided so not to fall on her, but beside her. He left her body, but she climbed on top of his.

"I'm not finished," she growled. She was either very pissed at him or very horny. He thought hat the correct answer was horny. Her blue eyes pierced his black ones as she rode him to another climax.

"So much for a quickie," he said gasping for air. He heard her chuckle. "Hey, Selene," he called to her, still a little breathless.

"Yes," she answered.

"I think it's time for a vacation," they both laughed before drifting into a deep sleep.

the end

I promise that you'll hear more from me. If you want to, plz click review.

New Girl 07


End file.
